Hidden Lives, Hidden Destiny
by silvershark1987
Summary: ITS A CROSSOVER! CCS, GW, IY, SA and BB all together. many pairings. someone is after the sakura cards but can sakura handle this with a new destiny as well! new name.
1. Prologue

Hi ya it's me, no I am not dead, just haven't had time to continue new fate when all it wants to do is mess up before I can save it so I have to do it all over again and again so I stopped for a while. Characters from CCS are going to have dubbed names to fit in with the other anime's but are still going to be living in Tomoeda and going to the Tomoeda schools and colleges. The main anime is Card Captor Sakura with characters from other anime's joining the story some a lot later than others so bare with me on this, a relationship has to be understood first ok? Well let's go!

Summary: Card Captor Sakura meets Gundam Wing, Inuyasha, Spirited away and Beyblade. Sakura has a new destiny but how will she cope when she has a new enemy, new friends, strange classmates, school, family, chores, love, strange creatures popping up, a guardian who eats too much and another who sleeps or sits and watches the moon thinking. What is our card mistress going to do now! A couple of bit-beasts have genders. Hint of rape. Pairings are…

Disclaimer: this is going to be the only time I am going to say this so listen up. I DO NOT OWN EITHER CCS, GUNDAM WING, INUYASHA, SPIRITED AWAY OR BEYBLADE. I ONLY OWN DRANZER'S FALSE FORM AND LILLY AND LILLY'S UNCLE and a few other people who you will not recognise.

-/-

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Exclamation'

**Julian thinking**

_**Yue thinking**_

(Author's Note)

/Lyrics shortened to satisfy T+C/

Hidden Lives, Hidden Destiny

Prologue

-/-

_'**Red wings'**_

_'**Red wings and red eyes'**_

_'**With long red hair'**_

_'**That is all I can think about'**_

_'**Red wings, red eyes and long red hair'**_

_'**The voice of a thousand angels'**_

_'**All I can think about'**_

"YOU'RE ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT" the words echoed in the air as a lone figure stood on the topmost ledge of Tokyo tower, fists clenched, eyes filled with love, loss, pain and sorrow.

(Figure's POV (2 Nights After School Starts))

Why. Why do you haunt me so, you with your beauty, wisdom and love for me. It seems like only yesterday when I first saw you, all bloodied up and bruised with broken bones on a dirt road angered and scared. I didn't know what you truly were then, all I knew was that you were in pain and needed help, but you ran away from me fearing my touch. So I followed you, that weren't hard since you were trailing blood and couldn't fly. I eventually found you in a park but you were with another man, although you were afraid of him too at first, you soon calmed down enough to let him hold you when you cried into his chest. He suddenly looked up sensing my aura and saw me, first surprised…then angered. He thought I had done something to you. He held you close and in the language of guardian shouted, "what did you do to my sister". My heart jumped in relief, but I was too worried about what the man would do to me that I didn't notice. I yelled back that I had not done anything and all that I was doing…I only wanted to help. I told him that I saw you crying and I only wanted to help. I looked at you and it seemed that either you was listening to the conversation and not responding to it, ignoring us or too depressed and in too much pain from your injuries and from crying to notice. But your brother didn't seem to care that I did not hurt you only that you needed him to be the brother and to protect you from whatever and whoever tried to hurt you. So I ran. I flew home thinking that I would never see you again, but in my heart I hoped I would. I never knew then what I was getting into and I never told Clow or Keroberos.

(Normal POV)

The figure stood, wrapping his arms around himself protectively and forced back the tears that were threatening to spill to his cheeks and just stood watching the moon that was his namesake until an ever present voice spoke from the back of his mind.

**Uh… hey Yue, I know that you're pretty troubled right now, but can you hurry home and switch back cause I don't think Tori will be asleep much longer if I'm not there and I don't want to worry him, also I have a test tomorrow. So if you could… um, that would be great** Yue rolled his eyes.

_**Sure Julian, just give me a second**_ he replied back agitated that he was interrupted in such a way. Yue looked up at the moon one last time before flying back to Tori's house.

-/-

(First Day Of School)

"Lilly Breakfasts ready" a young woman called from the bedroom door "you don't want to be late on your first day back at school."

Sakura Oran was a young woman with long copper brown hair in a braid that went down to her lower back, bright brown eyes and a tired smile. She was wearing the uniform for Tomoeda Community College, which was strangely similar to the uniform the high school used except the ties were royal blue.

Sakura sat down at the small table in the kitchen and started to eat breakfast as a muddy blond haired teenager walked out of the bedroom door and into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Lilly Oran had brown eyes with a hint of silver and in Tomoeda High uniform. To any one who saw them they looked like sisters…but they weren't.

"Mum, we going to meet up at lunch today?" asked Lilly. (See, and don't ask now it will all be explained in due course)

"Yes, I'll meet you at the fence by the tree (not the same one that Tori and Julian liked to hang out at in the series, a different one (high school grounds still)) "And don't forget, to them you're my sister and not my daughter so you need to call me Sakura remember," Sakura stated as she finished her breakfast.

"Yes I remember, I have to do it all the time around humans" Lilly Replied also finishing her breakfast.

Sakura and Lilly Oran are not normal people, Sakura and Lilly have a secret, Sakura and Lilly are not human, they are part of a race of guardians called Bit-beasts who lived on the earth long before humans existed. These beings had human like physical forms with animal features (kinda like Yue and Ruby) and would sometimes fight for territory, in which they would either stay as they are or change to their animal forms. However when humans were born on the earth, the humans feared bit-beasts and decided to control them. But when the weaker ones were captured the stronger ones created human forms to blend in with the humans and live amongst them and live in peace. However some bit-beasts were found out and were forced into slavery in which masters required them for domestic, warrior or even intimate jobs. Since bit-beasts were immortal they were passed down through generations and even families, these 'captured' bit-beasts split into two forms: the 'physical' self in which the bit-beast could serve their master, and the 'spiritual' self which was contained in a 'bit' that connected to a sort of Beyblade so that their masters could fight in a duel (just like what you see on Beyblade, in the series it is now a game and the physical forms watch their masters from afar and in their human forms)

Sakura Oran was one of those 'captured' bit-beasts, she had been created to be the perfect woman since her 'father' and creator had been single-ish. His creations were all made of magic, however Dranzer was also part Shugo-Juu, a consequence of not being able to create a being with an element other than wind at the time. Dranzer (that's Sakura's real name) and her half-brothers; Dragoon, Drigger and Draciel had to survive in the world with humans without motherly influences, so Dranzer gave up her childhood so that the others could grow up properly. But that came at a price, the 'father' who had created his second child (that's Dranzer) to be just like what he wanted in a woman (big mistake) fell in love with his daughter and took advantage of her. Dranzer never forgave her father again.

Sakura and Lilly picked up their bags and walked out of the apartment picked up their bikes and rode to school.

"I'll see you later, have fun" Sakura called

"You too" Lilly replied passing a girl with short brown hair green eyes and pink roller blades. 'A new school, a new life. How's this going to be any different from the last places? Oh yes, this one has the card mistress attending'. Lilly locked up her bike and strolled into school towards the reception.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi ya me again, sorry it's been so long but with Christmas and being in the hospital I haven't had much free time to do anything. Apparently after a seizure I have a bad attitude, I actually told a paramedic to 'f-k off and let me sleep', it was a shame I had to have a seizure at 2:00 in the morning on Christmas day. Yes I am an epileptic, great gift to give my parents ay!

Anyway hope you like it so far 'cause I'm loving this, I need to say that I have finally got Lilly's real name although I don't know if it is right, but it will either be in this chapter or the next I don't know yet just bare with me ok. The rating has gone to R because there may be a lime in the next chapter and if you're good I may even put in a lemon, I've had the idea already, there is also some negative adult scenes coming up, a bit of a beating for someone. I've even changed the title a bit…Oh god and more insight into the past!

Warning: hint of rape and other adult scenes

-/-

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Exclamation'

**Julian thinking**

_**Yue thinking**_

(Author's note)

(_Author's note with sarcasm_)

/Lyrics shortened to satisfy T+C/

Hidden Lives, Hidden Destiny Chapter 1

-/-

(Dranzer's POV)

I've never been viewed as a bad person, I've never been viewed as a hateful person, I've never been viewed as a misunderstood person, but what ticks me off, what really gets on my nerves is being viewed as an attractive servant worth only for loyalty and a good fuck. That has got to be the most hateful thing a man could have said about a woman. But I'm used to it, I've been used to it for far too long.

Back when I was young I had given up my life for my family, I gave up my childhood so that my older brother Dragoon and my younger brothers Drigger and Draciel could live their young lives free from hardship and pain, I gave up my childhood so they could keep theirs. By the time that they grew up enough to be seen as adults by father it was like I was the eldest child even though my brother Dragoon was 'born' first. I say words like this about the 'born' part because we had no mother to be 'born' by. Our creator or 'father' as he liked us to call him by created us. He cloned his DNA to create my brothers, but to make me he mixed his DNA with that of a phoenix Shugo-Juu he had fallen for before she had apparently tried to attack Dragoon when he was only 3. I don't understand why father did that; all I know is that he made me different from the others. While they were fighting guardians, now known as bit-beasts, I was half bit-beast half Shugo-Juu or 'hanyou'. This was a secret so hidden that only 11 people knew of it. My father and me obviously, my brothers, My daughter Lilly and her father, Clow who I think knows, my beat friend Meiran, Jacob Ryers my master that I had at the time I was able to see Yue, and David James my master before Jacob. 'HE' is one of those men who called me what I said earlier 'only worth for loyalty and a good fuck' although the term loyalty was used harshly. As I was passed down from generation to generation I found that I was passed to male descendants and most used me for more than for protection and public entertainment (fights), I was also used for more personal, intimate entertainment.

That's right I was raped, raped by most of my masters. Violated to the core by all means necessary, I guess that's why I ran from that white haired angel winged man that found me the day before I found out I was being passed down again. _At least that new master ended up being better than all the rest._

I feel such a fool for running away like that but I was so scared of all men's touch. I ran to the park nearby where I eventually ran into my brother Dragoon, for a minute I was as scared of him as I was of the stranger I had just run away from, but I soon calmed down when I recognized his aura and simply cried into his chest as he was taller than me. About a few seconds after it seemed he was arguing with someone but I was too shut in my own pain and fears that I did not care, I could not care.

-/-

(Normal POV (Earlier))

Kero sat on the windowsill in Sakura's bedroom watching the sunrise. He and his brother Yue had not long had an argument about the past.

(Flashback)

"_Kero why is Yue so quiet and his feelings are so hidden from everyone?" Sakura Avalon asked breaking the silence, she had some last minute vacation work to do, at the minute she was doing Math and because she was still not getting it she had to study hard, although she was getting a lot better._

"_Hard to say," Kero replied from his drawer, "Yue's always been quiet, but when he was young he was very playful, he loved winter, always playing in the snow and throwing snowballs at me and Clow." Sakura laughed at this "what, he really did do that, me and Clow never liked to be around him when he had that mischievous look on his face, the only one who liked winter as much as he did was Dranzer, but she is long gone"._

"_Who's Dranzer, Kero" Sakura asked forgetting her homework and turned to face Kero better "and what happened to her"._

"_She was the guardian of an old friend of Clow's, she and Yue got real close. But then something happened and she got Clow really angry and he eventually got rid of her, Yue didn't take it well" Kero got out of the drawer and out of the room to go downstairs to the fridge as he was hungry, knowing very well that Tori and Julian were in Tori's room studying (they also didn't finish their homework for tomorrow), Julian had already accepted Yue and told everyone he knew about Kero and of Sakura's powers (Tori already knew remember)._

"_WHAT, you mean he killed her!" Sakura shouted, loud enough for Tori and Julian to hear, who quietly went to the door to listen, then sneaked downstairs to hear the rest of the conversation behind the kitchen door._

_Kero looked out of the fridge appalled, "No way Clow would never do anything like that, he only sent her away and I haven't seen her in over 1000 years". He put his head back in the fridge, "good riddance to bad rubbish that's all I can say"._

_Sakura was confused "how can someone so close to Yue be hated by you Kero" now angry "how can you be so inconsiderate to this Dranzer woman when all I hear from you is that she loved winter as much as Yue did and that they were friends."_

"_And she did something that made Clow very mad" Kero retorted._

"_What?"_

"_I told you she did something that made Clow angry and that was why he sent her away. I don't know what it was but whatever it was, it was enough for me to hate her"._

_(In the hallway)_

_Tori looked at Julian only to find that his eyes were a silvery purple colour, looking angry and he had his fists clenched tight and shaking in anger. **How dare he, how dare he say that about her**_

_(In the kitchen)_

"_That's not fair Kero judging someone by one thing they did"_

"_But that's not all Sakura, Dranzer had a conflicting aura, one side good, one side bad. I think she was an evil demon trying to get close to Yue so that she could trick and kill him and Clow and me"_

"_HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING KEROBEROS WHEN YOU DON'T GIVE THE SHOWRON CLAN A CHANCE WHEN THEY BECAME FRIENDS WITH THE MISTRESS!" Kero and Sakura looked towards the kitchen door, which had just been slammed open by none other than Yue, pissed off and ready for a fight with a confused and scared Tori behind him (You'll never see that again). "How dare you be a hypocrite when you don't even know what it was all about"_

"_That demon had you so wrapped around her fingers that you were too blind to see what she was really doing." Kero snorted and turned back to the fridge, however Yue grabbed Kero by the tail and threw him out the window, VERY FAR! He then left the house through the front and flew away._

(End of flashback)

'Yue's right, I just hated Dranzer because of that incident with Clow, we were all friends before that. It seemed that she loved me like I was her brother and I treated her like dirt just now. What the hell did she do to Clow to make him so mad.' Kero then flew to his drawer and tried to go to sleep (he'd been awake all night).

-/-

(First day of school)

Sakura Oran was waiting in the reception area of Tomoeda Community College (_How very original_), watching students go by and waiting to see the principle.

(Dranzer's POV)

Hiding, always hiding. If it had not been for Clow's warnings, I would have shouted on a mountains edge at the top of my lungs that I was in love with Yue Reed and for all bachelors to back off. Yes, Yue and I are lovers, it took us a couple of years but we finally got together after we talked long about a sensitive subject and an innocent kiss that turned out to be not so innocent, but we did not go THAT far. We didn't sleep together for another 3 months, by which time I think Clow loathed me like the plague even though he did not show it. I already knew that Clow had deep feelings for his guardian but Yue never returned the same feelings, because Yue's heart had already belonged to me. Eventually Clow's jealousy had overcome his true nature and he beat me until I was nearly dead, he then sent me away with a letter. That was the last time I saw Yue face to face, but my love for him grows stronger the longer we are apart.

I will never forget the day when I was sent back to my master through magic like I was nothing but trash. He was well surprised when I appeared before him all bloodied up and not moving, my hair turned half white in fear, he was so angry. My master was one of the very few who actually cared about me and how I felt. He looked after me day and night until I was completely healed, but it was at this point that I discovered that I was with child.

(Normal POV)

"Miss Oran, the principle will see you now" the secretary called. Sakura stood up and quietly walked into the principles office. _Out of the darkness and into the danger_.

-/-

(Later)

_**Keroberos is so immature, how can he hate someone so nice because of something so pathetic**_

**What was pathetic?**

_**Clow's jealousy**_

**What!** Yue still had not calmed down after that incident last night so it was a little difficult for Julian to keep his mood happy at college, now that Yue had taken over and taken refuge at Tokyo tower, Julian was once again trying to calm his true form down.

_**Clow was jealous because I liked Dranzer more than him**_

**But everyone and even you said that you cared deeply for Clow. Where did all of this come from?**

_**It turns out that there was some sort of spell that was put on us when we were released from the book. Eli, I presume, cast a spell on us so that I would forget about her, and whenever I transformed into you, in a way, you forgot what happened while I was in control, so to speak.**_

**So _how_ come you remember now?**

_**Because when we disintegrated the barrier between our minds, the spell Eli put on me also disintegrated.**_

**Oh ok. What did Clow do with Dranzer anyway?**

_**He beat her until she was near death then sent her back to her own master with a letter for her to never see me again**_

**Did her master know about Dranzer and you then?**

**Yes**

**I never knew Clow was like that**

_**Neither did I**_ Yue looked up at the waning moon and wondered where Dranzer was now, was she even alive?

-/-

Wow that was so deep even I didn't know what was going on. It's kind of scary, and it's intensified by me listening to the beauty and the beast soundtrack and steps, yes some of those Disney songs can be tense and thrilling at the same time, especially beauty and the beast, steps too even though that is not Disney.

The next chapter will be darker than this one and is nearly finished so I will be updating again before the morning.

R+R plz


	3. Chapter 2

Yeh, next chap here just like I promised and just as dark as I said, and guess what WE CAN ACTUALLY GET SOME PLOT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER so I am very happy Wahoo. You'll have to excuse the age differences and educational grades as I live in the UK and don't know the system for other countries so tell me if I am doing it wrong, Sakura, Madison, Li, Meiling, Eli, Chihiro, Tyson, Max and are 16, Kai, Ray, Kagome and Haku are 17, Tori is 23 and the others are their respective ages. By the way you might want to break out a dictionary cause some of these words and sentences might be a little difficult, they were for me, which probably means I ain't supposed to be using them, but they make the story so good…well better anyway. Er ON WITH THE SHOW.

-/-

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Exclamation'

**Julian thinking**

_**Yue thinking**_

(Author's note)

/Lyrics shortened to satisfy T+C/

Hidden Lives, Hidden Destiny Chapter 2

-/-

(Yue's POV)

Julian is riding to college with Tori and the mistress again; Keroberos is at home probably eating cake or something. He has no idea of how close Dranzer and me actually are, he thinks we are friends, but no, we are much more than that. Dranzer is my lover, but not only that, she is also my wife.

A secret ritual performed by a priestess who roamed small villages in China, healing wounded or dying and doing other priestess jobs, bound us together. We had found the priestess, got her alone and then asked her our strange request, we walked to a nearby river and were united there, I was never happier, up until then at least.

We got home but Clow was their waiting for us and he was not happy. People said that Clow knew everything; at that moment in time I thought that they were right. Clow knew we eloped. Although Clow did nothing, Dranzer seemed to receive more hateful glares from him whenever she was around and Clow always seemed to give me a look of disappointment whenever I saw him. This caused my dear new wife so much stress and grief that she stayed away from the manor and I only saw her sometimes at night, but still we got closer and closer.

One night I snuck out and went to an abandoned dead like area that no one went to, to meet her, I had to try to get her to go with me to talk to Clow in order to find out what the problem was. Our talk eventually landed on Dranzer's master, an ageing man who was kind and never took advantage of Dranzer the way others did. He knew about the feelings between his protector and me and silently praised us for he also knew of the way Clow had been treating us, he proved that humans without magic but with some sort of power could be good people.

Dranzer and I talked and decided that we would go to Clow in the morning and explain everything and hope that he would stop the hatred. I never thought that we would end up sleeping together that night, just me and my wife, truly becoming one, taking it slow. For some reason it only then occurred to me then that Dranzer, my dear wife who had been so upset over one man's hatred, given up a childhood she could never have, hated by most Humans, Shugo-Juu, BitBeasts, Demons and Guardians alike was a somewhat experienced lover, she was pleasing me in ways I never thought possible, just some things she had picked up throughout her life, I never realized. But a person who is treated like a servant through most of their life may not be treated with the same generosity as they give others. My wife, my light, who always gave but never got anything in return, seemed to be as new to parts of her own body as I had mine, they never wanted to pleasure her only torture, I decided that we would learn of our own true pleasures together, like true lovers.

Something bad always seems to follow something good. When we went to the manor the next morning it got bad, real bad. Clow decided enough was enough and locked me up in a room and tried to destroy my fearful Dranzer in another, all the while spouting that filth that she was evil and trying to get close to me to try to kill us. I did not listen to Clow and used all of my energy to overpower his magic and escape the room but came face to face with Keroberos. He was blocking my path, angry only because Clow told him to be, but surprised that I had managed to overpower Clow's magic.

Keroberos was ready to fight but the desperate screams from a usually unused room pushed me over the edge and I quickly pushed passed my dim-witted brother. I finally got to where the screaming came from but the screaming had stopped so I busted open the door, I had never been so enraged. What I saw made my stomach churn; Dranzer was unconscious on the floor, blood coming from every direction and burns on her skin where I could see them, her hair had been stained white in many place (the belief is that your hair turns stark white if you are scared to death. Reference, see Charmed). Clow tried to persuade me that I was blinded by love, hypnotised by her eyes, she was trying to kill us and that I was better off without her. He then used his magic and sent her away, that was the last time I saw her, except in my dreams.

However 2 years before Clow died, he cast a spell on me to make the mark on my arm disappear and to make me forget everything that had happened since that day when she was passed from one master to another, the day that Clow thought was the first time we saw each other, but that one mistake cost him his plan to make me forget. I could still remember seeing her on the roadside, and even though the spell had made the mark on my arm disappear, the bite on my shoulder was still there and in my heart I new that there was someone, someone I should be remembering. The bond we shared was to strong to break with a spell, and it wasn't long before I realised it was her that I was supposed to remember, but I couldn't remember what had happened during our time together.

But then, whilst in the book, Clow placed another spell on me, he had seen the bite, and found out about our first meeting out on the street, and I new nothing more of her. Until now.

I had become distant to everyone the day Dranzer left, I did not smile, I did not laugh, I did not consume food and only took from the moon and I've been like that ever since, just an empty shell. I can never forget, I will never forget Dranzer.

-/-

(Sakura's POV First day of school)

Yue's sad again, I can tell because Julian looks sad even though he is talking about something funny, I think Tori sees it to, he has that look.

Kero can always say the wrong thing, Yue's been upset ever since the fight, he was right to be angry, I even think he was right in throwing Kero out the window, Now I think back on that it was very funny, Kero screaming whilst earning air miles. I told Madison about this soon after, she wished she were there to experience the thrill of seeing Kero fly like that… and to tape it of course. I called Li and asked him if Clow had left any books that had mentioned anyone named Dranzer in them but he said no and when he asked why I just hung up. I'm going to call Eli tonight to see if Clow passed any memories on to him, besides I haven't had a chance to talk to him lately with homework and all.

(Normal POV)

Sakura said goodbye to Tori and Julian and skated onto High School grounds. She met up with Madison after being passed by a muddy blond haired girl on a bike. _I'm glad I'm still in the same class as Madison_

-/-

Lilly sat down on a chair outside the principle's office door, a secretary had said "it won't be long before the principle is ready too see you, he is waiting for someone else at the moment". Lilly sighed and slouched in the chair taking out a book, about a woman who was jailed for murdering her husband (she didn't remember doing it) but it turned out he was alive, so as soon as she got out of jail she went after him and eventually committed double jeopardy, Lilly thought of how she had gotten here.

(Lilly's POV)

My mother has never been happy, when I was a baby mother would always be sad, she said it was because of her masters and that I should be careful, but I know the truth, it's because of father. I never knew him but my mother loved him dearly and it wasn't either of their faults that they split, it was forced upon them by an evil man, but in truth I've never known my mother long, we were separated and I went to live with my uncle Sam in America while mother stayed in Japan (excuse the pun), but not long after that she was passed on to a man by the name of Liso Hiwatari, but that was a mistake, he was even worse than the magician named Clow Reed, he beat my mother so badly that she was forced to share the 'bit' of her spiritual self in order for her body to heal as she was so damaged, and her hair had turned completely white; not long before the beating she had been in a huge battle alongside some of her friends who ended up dying, but they did manage to kill the enemy.

About 3 years ago me and my uncle met up with a group of boys who were all bladers, Tyson Granger, Ray Kon, Kenny, Max Tate and Kai Hiwatari, my mother's new master and his friends. Earlier the same year my other uncles had joined the group under the guises of Hiro Granger and Daichi something or other. The 9 of us have been friends ever since, even though there have been times where we were spread out a bit.

1 year and 6 months ago Kai had been in possession of mother for 10 years. A boy called Eli Moon came to us with his 2 guardians and helped my mother out of her 'bit', he talked to mother privately for a while, after she had tried to attack him, then left, I had never been happier to have my mother back. Me, mother and my 3 uncles decided there and then to let the others in on our little secret. I think Tyson had the biggest shock as he had only just then found out that his own brother had died years ago and in order for his master not to grieve Dragoon took over the job of being Tyson's brother fooling almost everyone. Kai was probably next in the surprise tally since he had realized that his 'bit-beast' was female and not male as they had all originally thought and that mother was…well…a mother.

Mother announced that the two of us would be going to Tomoeda in order to complete a task that she was given and if the others wanted to come they had to wait until after school started to do so. It took us 1 year 5½ months to get everything organized and ½ a month ago we moved into our apartment, today I am enrolling into Tomoeda High.

(Normal POV)

Lilly was jogged out of her thoughts when she sensed someone studying her face. "Ahhh"

"Ahhh" the person screamed equally scared.

"Chihiro how can you be so scared" a boy of the same age came up beside the person who scared Lilly.

"But she looks like someone I know" Chihiro wined "besides you're the one who's scared Haku, you've never been to school before". Now Haku was the one to look surprised.

"You've never been to school before, were you home schooled" Lilly asked shining with curiosity.

"No he's never been and Yes he was home schooled, by the way I'm Chihiro and this is Haku" Chihiro stuck out her hand.

Lilly shook the hand back and put her book away although she hadn't read a thing "I'm Lilly Oran… or" Lilly looked around quickly and whispered "my real name is Tsukiko Reed, (Moon Child I think) you are not human are you Haku"

Haku looked even more surprised "river spirit, how did you know"

"My inhuman powers" Chihiro and Haku looked scared "don't worry I am of mostly guardian blood." Both calmed slightly at this.

The door to the principle's office opened and out came the principle. "Oh good, you're all here, come in all of you." The 4 of them went in and shut the door.

-/-

"Hey Julian you all right?" Julian was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a voice to his left. Tori had a concerned look on his face.

Julian sat up straight "sorry what was that?"

Tori looked back to the front "ever since Yue had a fight with Kero both you and Yue have been upset about something. What is it?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, I guess Yue is sad and it is showing through me, that's happened before remember. Yue has just had too much on his mind lately, especially after having to remember an old friend that left a long time ago and then having your creator die soon afterwards, anyone would be on edge, don't worry Tori, we'll be fine soon, you'll see" Julian smiled innocently, **I hope** he said to himself.

Tori didn't get to say anything else cause at that moment the teacher came in, with a new student. "Class I would like you to meet your new classmate Sakura Oran, she came all the way from Russia" Sakura bowed as the teacher introduced her to the class, then the teacher turned to the blackboard and wrote down Sakura's name. "Right Miss Oran where shall you be placed" he looked over toward Tori and Julian "Ah-Ha there's a place, why don't you sit in front of Mr. Avalon over there" Tori put up his hand to signal where he was and Sakura walked to the chair in front.

Sakura sat down on the chair and closed her eyes giving off a 'leave me in peace' air around her. Both Tori and Julian became wary about her as they could sense something. Tori shifted in his seat _I'll have to keep an eye on her_.

"Now class today we will be researching sexual dimorphisms, can anyone tell…"

-/-

"So your 2 guardians aren't talking to each other?" Li asked.

"Yeh, just like Kero to open his big mouth and make his own brother mad" Li Showron and Meilin Rae both decided to stay in Tomoeda for this year with Sakura and Madison who were well into the idea that the 4 of them would stay together but Li and Meilin would have to return to China in July afterwards.

They were all in the same places that they were in all the other years. "Is it me or has Julian been more melancholy lately," Meilin asked.

"That's because Yue's emotions are passing through to Julian and he has been upset since the argument" Sakura replied.

Madison smiled to herself "I don't think that is the only thing that has him upset." The other 3 looked at her confused "What?"

The teacher came in with two girls and a boy behind her "Ok Class we have new students today, meet Miss Lilly Oran, Mr. Kohaku Nigihayami and Miss Chihiro Ogino, all three come from the other side of Tokyo, now lets see, Mr. Nigihayami why don't you sit over there by Miss Mihara, Miss Ogino over by Miss Sasaki and Miss Oran you can sit in front of Miss Avalon" the 3 students walked over to where Sakura, Chelsea and Rita had their hands up.

"Hi, my name is Sakura Avalon" Sakura happily put her hand down onto her desk so that Lilly could shake it.

"Lilly Oran" Lilly shook it.

"Madison Taylor"

"Meilin Rae"

"Li Showron" Li growled angrily.

"Li, what's the matter?" Meilin asked

"Nothing" Li Replied "Nothing at all"

-/-

Ohh Li senses Lilly's Shugo-Juu power and Sakura may sense Lilly's moon like guardian aura, in which she may drawn to her. Fyi Lilly doesn't want everyone knowing who she is so she just says that she isn't human and then they have to guess. Will they figure it out, will they find out that the Oran's are parent and child and not sisters, will anyone figure what is wrong with Yue, dose Madison already know, will Yue and Dranzer ever get back together, what about Eli. You have to R+R to find out. See ya


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been so long but I have been so busy with college and work that I haven't been able to do anything else, I've also been getting a new job. I went to see Mary Poppins in theatre last month, it was a hell of a lot better than I thought, although Mary did not slide up the banister she did pull things out of her bag on the table with nothing underneath it, how cool is that?

Ok, this one is mainly character description but there is a little fluff and something rather upsetting concerning a certain demon, and it's all because of a pastry. I promise that there will be more characters coming in but I want our card mistress to get into a fight first, hehehe, I am evil ain't I.

Zachary kitty jumps onto the computer table: Aoccdrnig to rscheearch, it deosn't mtetar in waht oredr the ltteers in a wrod are, as lnog as the frist and lsat lteter are in the rghit pclae. The rset can be a taotl mses and you can sitll raed it wouthit a porbelm. Tihs is bcuseae the biran deos not raed ervey lteter by istlef, but the wrod as a wlohe. Amzanig, eh?

Chelsea kitty grabs him by the ear: that's not true you liar

Me: actually Zachary is right; he must have got it from my magazine that had it in.

Chelsea kitty walks away speechless

Zachary kitty: hey Chelsea, wait up (runs after her)

Me: -' on with the story

-/-

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Exclamation'

**Julian thinking**

_**Yue thinking**_

(Author's note)

/Lyrics shortened to satisfy T+C/

Hidden Lives, Hidden Destiny Chapter 3

-/-

"So Lilly, if you came from the other side of Tokyo, who did you come with." Asked Sakura as she, Madison, Li and Meilin sat under a tree by the fence connecting the high school to the college with Lilly in the tree. Sakura had changed over time; she had exchanged her childish looks for something that was more grown up. At sixteen she was 5ft tall (just to let anyone know I've taken the heights from the statistics for average Japanese height for both men and women), her golden brown hair just past mid back and she was filled out in all the right places. Her green eyes still gave that innocent glow but looked womanlier. Sakura had eventually got the jist of math and is also in the swimming team. Her guardian Keroberos was at home all by himself eating sweets and playing video games like the stuffed toy with wings looking guardian that he was.

"I came here with my sister who is studying at the college here. She is doing drama and childcare. She is going to become a drama teacher." Lilly replied from a low tree branch.

"Lilly will you get down from there you'll fall if you're not careful" Meilin called. Lilly jumped down from the branch to sit with the others.

"Julian, a friend of ours, is also studying to become a teacher, I wonder if they have a class together?" Madison informed. Drinking from her cup. Madison had also grown into a fine young woman; also at 5ft 2in Madison was the ultimate heart breaker. Her mother Samantha Taylor, the president of a toy company, was rich and demanded elegance from her daughter.

Samantha was very fond of her accident-prone cousin Natasha and wanted Madison to be the elegant accident-free version of her. Madison had long dark grey hair now down to just below her butt pulled back with an Alice band. Her violet eyes were filled with joy any time Sakura was so 'kawaii'. Madison was in the high school choir, radiating her beautiful voice around Tomoeda.

"Yes we do" a voice from behind called. They all jumped except Lilly who, had known what was coming, looked like nothing happened. Sakura Oran was standing on the other side of the fence accompanied by Tori, who did not look too pleased. Tori at 5ft 9in was still quite tall and his hair still flopped over his eyes but his features show that the 17 year old had turned into a handsome 23 year old. Tori was studying to become a doctor and worked at a hospital as a med student. "So you were talking about me," Sakura said. (Ok I'm just going to call her Saku in this scene or it will just get too confusing)

Saku and Tori climbed over the fence and sat down with the others, Saku by Lilly and Tori sat by his sister protectively. Sakura looked at him strangely but didn't comment on his behaviour. She turned to Saku "sorry, it's just that your sister mentioned that you were going to be a teacher and Madison made the comment about Julian doing something similar"

Li looked around, his hair slightly swishing and his fringe partially covering his brown eyes, his boyish features had vanished and were replaced with that of a 5ft 7in teenager. Meilin who sat beside him still looked the same even though she was 5ft 3in and had a woman's body. They had both been in China for 3 years after Eli had gone back home to England, then come back 2 years ago for a 2-year break and to catch up with all that was happening to their friends.

"Where is Julian anyway?" he asked finally.

Their friend Julian was just a little shorter than Tori but as thin as a rake even though he eats 10 times more than any other human does. (Not to say that Tori is fat) He has short grey hair and brown eyes. But Julian wasn't just Julian, he was the other form of a guardian of Clow.

Yue, the Chinese moon, the guardian who had the power of the moon, the one who judged Sakura, the one who was so emotionless, the one that was so wise and the one who was Dranzer's life mate. Yue had a white and purple uniform with an amethyst on the chest, violet eyes that never let an emotion past, long silver hair that went past his feet and was tied and twisted on the bottom half, and the most elegant set of angel wings on his back that he could have spread out or folded into his back for easy movement when not flying (like when he goes into Sakura's room from the window).

They may seem different but Julian and Yue are a lot more alike than they think they are, one reason would be their devotion to people and to their mistress Sakura.

"He said that he was hungry so he went to the bakery, he should be back in a minute"

"Hey Tori, they had it" Julian ran up to the fence, climbed over it and dropped down next to Tori with his bag in front of him. "Here you go" he gave a pastry to Tori. He then reached into the bag and gave some to the rest "here's one for you Sakura, Li, Madison, Meilin, Oh and one for your new friend to". He looked into his bag and pulled something else out and turned to Saku "here I got something for you too Sakura" (Seem familiar?)

Saku smiled "thanks Julian". She picked up the bun and felt the need to look at it, however this caused her to gasp. The bun she was holding was chicken and mushroom filled and had a flame discreetly marked on the top _just like Yue used to make._ That brought back painful memories of when Yue and her were together and Clow being controlled by his jealousy. Her pain must have shown on her face because when she snapped out of her reverie everyone was looking at her with either worry or confusion. "Excuse me everyone" she muttered and quietly got up climbed over the fence and ran away.

Lilly decided to help and got up as well to follow her mother. Julian looked around to everyone "did I do something wrong".

Tori looked back to Julian "I think that it was the bun that did something wrong".

-/-

"Haku why did you come to this world and find me" Chihiro asked her spirit friend. Her long brown hair tied in a ponytail with her purple magic hair tie swished as she turned to face him, her black eyes searching his for answers.

Haku looked up at the sky, unable to stand her searching eyes. "I wanted to be with you," he said smiling.

(Chihiro's POV)

He really has changed, I thought the last time I saw him he was happy over getting his name back, I never thought that it might have been because of me. Not only that has changed, his appearance, his dark hair may be the same but he is a lot more taller and his emerald eyes have more wisdom than last time. He actually looks quite hot.

(Normal POV)

Chihiro was startled by her own comment. Haku? Hot? Well she was a teenager. She grinned "Haku, why did you want to be with me?"

Haku sighed and finally looked at her "because I love you and always will"

Chihiro was shocked, she didn't think that Haku would be so bold in saying so, she didn't even know that he loved her, but she had hoped once that he would, and now he had said it and she was happy "I love you to Haku".

(Haku's POV)

I already knew that, Kamajii told me after the fight with Zeniba's killer paper birds. You've always carried your heart on your sleeve Chihiro and now you have given it to me as I have given mine to you. How can I live without you now? (Awww)

(Normal POV)

Haku gave a stronger smile and leaned in towards Chihiro who responded and they kissed lightly on the lips. Haku pulled away slightly, hugged Chihiro and put his forehead on hers. "I love you Chihiro, my Sen".

-/-

Lilly found Sakura on the other side of the field high up in a tree with quiet tears running down her face. "Mum what's wrong, why did you run off like that, everyone is worried about you," she said after climbing up the tree to sit by her mother.

"Your father used to make buns like these, (can you see Yue cooking?) We used to have them all the time, he even discreetly marked the top with a flame, look" Sakura showed Lilly the bun.

Lilly looked at the bun and then to her mother "you must miss father, don't you. You haven't seen him in such a long time that you just get emotional whenever you think of him, I'd never want that to happen to me, the pain would probably kill me".

"But it is killing me, and it will for you" Sakura replied. Lilly was speechless. Even though Lilly was still young to an immortal, she was old enough to learn about mating, as it would affect her. "We are the Shugo-Juu. When a Shugo mates they are bound together for life, the mates then share their life-forces, it's like a link from one mate to another. If one mate feels immense pain, like from a stab, the other will feel it, it's the same with emotions. There is also a mark on the mates to ward away any other Shugo that intends to get 'close' to them, it is usually a bite on the neck but there have been some exceptions. But mates have to be together, if they spend too much time apart their minds, powers and souls deteriorate, which causes a long slow process that inevitably causes the mates to die slowly and painfully. As your father is not a Shugo the separation would not kill him, but I will eventually die if it goes on like this, and I believe that if I did die, the grief that your father may experience if he did hear about my death, it may just about kill him."

"What if you do get back together, would you get better."

"Maybe, but it would take a long time"

Lilly put an arm around her mother and hugged her happily "well then, we'll just have to find him and get you back together again". But on the inside Lilly was worried, she didn't know how long her mother had left, though come to think of it she had suspected that her mother sometimes only had the power of a human. Lilly closed her eyes, she had to find her father and soon, or she wouldn't have any parents at all.

-/-

/All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie  
how am I gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side  
if we ever say we'd never be together  
in the end you wave goodbye  
dunno what I'd do  
I'm lost without you

I keep trying to find my way  
and all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day  
an all I know is  
I'm lost without your love  
I keep trying to find my way  
and all I know is  
I'm lost without you (ho)  
I'm lost without you/

-/-

Poor Dranzer it looks like she is gonna die soon, I wonder if Yue can make her feel better or am I going to be so evil that Clow's influence on the two is so strong that they don't even look at each other, hmmm what should I do. Aha I know I'll get you to decide so review, review, review.

If anyone has noticed, I finally found a word to label Dranzer and her people, they are called Shugo-Juu. A translation site gave me that answer when I typed in 'guardian beasts' by the way the Shugo-Juu are not affiliated in any way to the bit-beasts (besides Dranzer being half bit-beast half Shugo-Juu). The Shugo-Juu are creatures who have a human-like appearance however also have many animal-like qualities (ears, nose, tail, wings, claws). Their primary existence and reason to live is to protect the Earth itself (keep trees growing, keep rivers flowing, protect habitats that animals use, destroy anything that stops that mission e.g.: pollution, humans, meteors). They are essentially neutral however due to their actions against human development have been considered bad. Many have been mistaken for upper level demons 'see Inuyasha'. There are three parts to the Shugo-Juu race: the common folk, the lords (and ladies), and the ruling tribe (or in this case ruler as the tribe was almost wiped out centuries ago) they have traditions and laws for their own tribes and for the whole race. Traditionally Shugo-Juu (or Shugo) mate for life with only one partner, however there was three tribes who had disproportionate gender levels and therefore took on more than one mate to allow the tribe to survive. Obviously with the curse in place these three tribes died out.

The song 'lost without you' does not belong to me it is the proud property of Delta Goodream, so don't sue me Se ya.


	5. Chapter 4

I should really be doing my coursework that is supposed to be in on Friday but at the moment as you can see, all I feel like doing is updating my stories, well this one at least. Had **LOADS** of miner seizures today, I think my body is telling me that I better watch it cause I could be having another major seizure soon, that or it was heat stroke. Yes the college student kitchens are as hot as hell when you and 9 other students are trying to cook 3 different starters, mains, veg and deserts, and the kitchen don't have a very good ventilation system so it got quite steamy. My lecturer got scared when I splashed a little oil from the pan I was cooking in when I kinda 'chucked' in the pork patty. -_-' Hahaha.

I've decided to be creative and make up my own song, as I couldn't find one that suited the feelings at the time so Your Jealous Eyes is mine and no one can take it **Mwahahahaha**. I've been neglected and have had no reviews so I am not going to let anyone have any of the cherry sponge I made yesterday, so there. I'm still putting this chapter up though.

-/-

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Exclamation'

**Julian thinking**

_**Yue thinking**_

(Author's note)

(_Author's note with sarcasm_)

/Lyrics shortened to satisfy T+C/ (except in this chapter the lyrics actually belong to ME)

-/-

Hidden Lives, Hidden Destiny Chapter 4

(In England)

Two figures, one a young male the other a young but older female, were walking through a shopping center. The female had long brown hair with a small part in a plait and had brown eyes, she was wearing a black strapless top that read 'slap me I'm a bitch' in white on the front, dark blue denim jeans and black strapped high heels. The male had light blue jeans and a forest green button down shirt and black sneakers and wire rimmed round glasses. His hair was midnight blue and long enough to be tied back in a ponytail. He also had a midnight blue catlike toy on his left shoulder.

"Master, is it wise to let the half-demon near the card mistress" the toy asked.

"Yeh, I mean she tried to kill you, what makes you think that she'll do the job, she might even try to kill Sakura and the others, you just can't trust her" the female added.

"I haven't completely been honest with you two. Spinner, Ruby, what do you think of me, not as a master but as a person." The male stopped suddenly and looked at his two guardians seriously "What kind of person am I".

"What brought this on master" the female now called Ruby asked thoroughly confused.

"Yes, I fail to see the point in this. What does your behaviour have to do with the phoenix" the cat toy now called Spinner said, also confused.

"Just answer the question for me please."

The girl looked thoughtful for a second "I think that you have a complicated mind, you want to help people but you take the dangerous route to do so. Your calm a lot but you can be very cheeky and cunning and you get scary when you are like that. Your wise beyond your years and you never get angry, you have never hurt anyone on purpose and you have a pure soul."

Spinner nodded at the remark "I think so too, you're just like Clow was"

The male looked hurt and angry "I was afraid you'd say that, no one knew this but Clow had a dark side, and it cost the happiness of many people from one single act of jealousy."

"Master Eli what are you talking about" Ruby asked timidly, now scared.

Eli launched into the story of how Clow's jealousy took him over the edge and nearly killed an innocent.

-/-

(Back in Japan)

"You ok" Julian sat down on a swing next to Dranzer's false form. After college she had gone there to think and Julian felt the need to ask her about what happened today. Someone nearby had a radio on and was listening to music. "What happened today, your emotions did a total 180, did I do something wrong."

Sakura quickly looked up at him with tears in her eyes "of course not, it's just that… that bun… there was someone I lost a long time ago, he used to make something like that for me all the time, and that bun you gave me reminded me of him, that's all. You did nothing wrong, I don't think you ever could, you've got that attitude, the one that stops you from being mad at anyone or anyone mad at you. He was like that too".

"I'm sorry I didn't know, how did he die" Julian was suspicious; she looked only Tori's age. As he wasn't human his appearance was made to look that of a young adult, he suspected that Sakura was the same as she had mentioned that she lost someone a while back and she couldn't of had a boyfriend like that as a child, could she? Besides she had a conflicting aura, she couldn't be human.

"He didn't die. We were separated because his 'father' hated me, he nearly killed me." Sakura looked down at her feet, memories that were too painful to remember were once again surfacing and constricting her heart.

Julian had to look away; he couldn't stand looking at her like that, close to more tears. He decided to lead his attention elsewhere and ended up listening to the radio which was announcing a song. The announcer said it was You Jealous Eyes by Immortal Fire.

I'm dying inside and there's nothing I can do about it

I'm trying to hide it but it's eating me inside

I needed a friend my past held nothing but sorrow and pain

I found a love and he loved me but you loved him to

You were jealous and tried to keep us apart

Well now you have and I'm paying the price so live with it

And now I run afraid of your anger

Afraid of your power, afraid of your torture

I'm running from your jealous eyes

I fear you with all my mind

I can't sleep I see your hate

You took my love away from me

Your eyes they pierce my skin

I can't hide from your jealous eyes

I have never loved another man, I can't live without him

Being tortured by generations of men, my entire life I was taken

My father was one of them, the one who took my innocence away from me

Losing my childhood at a young age with a family who needed me

I was one never known to smile, to laugh, to cry, to be loved for being me

There was only one and because of you there is no one to look after me

And now I run afraid of your anger

Afraid of your power, afraid of your torture

I'm running from your jealous eyes

I fear you with all my mind

I can't sleep I see your hate

You took my love away from me

Your eyes they pierce my skin

I can't hide from your jealous eyes

The pain is just too strong

(I'm not gonna hold on)

Loosing all of my strength

(I'm not gonna last long)

My man is my lifeline

(My sanity has gone)

Deep down inside the pain is killing me

And in my mind I know it's your fault

I fear you with all my mind

I can't sleep I see your hate

You took my love away from me

Your eyes they pierce my skin

I can't hide from your jealous eyes

I close my eyes, I need to scream

You say I'm the only one

To hurt and destroy your child

You beat me up and turned away

I can't hide from your jealous eyes

Julian looked back at Sakura who looked as if she didn't hear the song. It was a bit like what she was feeling about having someone taken from you, even the beating was in there. "You know the homework we got today"

"Yes"

"How would you like to study with me and Tori, as long as it is all right with him?"

"I wouldn't want to impose"

"Certainly not, it would be my pleasure"

"I don't know"

"Nothings going to happen"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him but didn't mention it. "Ok."

"Great I'll just go call Tori" and with that got up walked out of earshot, while pulling out his mobile from his pocket, and called Tori. Never knowing that the song he had just heard was exactly like his new friend, or that she was the singer.

-/-

Meanwhile back in England Eli, Ruby and Spinner all heard the same song in the café that they were in as they was listening to the same radio station (somehow). Eli felt really bad as he knew who the singer was and his past life was the cause of the pain that she felt. But what made him feel worse was the fact that he had encouraged the pain and hadn't told Dranzer the entire truth, the only information he had given to her was that the card mistress was in danger and she needed to be prepared, indicating that Dranzer needed to complete the task that Clow had given her 1000 years ago but had taken away from her. Eli never told her that Yue would be there only that she needed to complete that task as soon as possible. He never knew of the past that she had or the way that she had suffered since she was born, only Yue had.

Eli decided to go back to Japan to make everything better again and to stop the death of a princess.

-/-

YES another chapter done, how did you like my song, was it good or should I not quit my day job.

It seems that Eli is now trying to play matchmaker even though he WAS trying to keep them separate. Bad boy. Will Yue and Dranzer ever see each other again, will the others find out, will Tori ever accept Yue's love for Dranzer if he finds out, will Kero and Yue sought ought their problems as brothers, will Sakura get her test, will we see Ms. Mackenzie again, will I get any reviews. I hope so or I wont put up any more chapters and I'll fall back into my one little world of solitude for the completely insane and die a slow and painfully lonely death. There's cake in it for anyone who does. Later.


	6. Chapter 5

Whooo I'm alive, I can get back to updating. And don't have a go I've been at work a lot and my sister and her friend have been hogging MSN so I couldn't get on the comp let alone update.

Something's going on in this chapter and you must remember that Sakura and Lilly do not know that Sakura have the cards or her guardians yet, they came to Tomoeda to see if she did have them and then do what they have to do. Confusing isn't it. Just read.

–/-

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Exclamation'

**Julian thinking**

_**Yue thinking**_

(Author's note)

(_Author's note with sarcasm_)

/Lyrics shortened to satisfy T+C/

Hidden Lives, Hidden Destiny Chapter 5

-/-

(Sakura's POV)

It's strange, usually when someone new comes into town; I have a dream about them the night before, but not with Lilly and her sister. Maybe they don't have magic, maybe they aren't meant to help me magically, maybe, maybe their just friends. However, I feel something for Lilly, just like I had felt for Julian except this time it's not so strong, only about half. How is that so, is she one of Clow's secret guardians, or maybe Eli's.

And what of her sister Sakura, she is even more mysterious. Right now she is upstairs with Tori and Julian doing homework. Sakura's been different since that incident; she's so quiet and distant. Julian mentioned to me briefly at what had happened at the park and of his suspicions, I had asked if she was a threat but he only said that she had no intention to hurt us but if she did she certainly wasn't in the right state for it. Julian said he and Tori would watch her, just to make sure.

What is it with these two and what is their purpose. Who are they?

-/-

(Normal POV)

Tori, Julian and Saku (the younger Sakura will be in later) was in Tori's room studying. Because of Saku's depression and the boys suspicious and scrutinizing gazes, the air was thick around them, so thick that if anyone was to speak the room would ablaze with fiery words and an angry passion, which no one would come out of uninjured.

"Sakura, are you here to hurt my sister" Tori asked suddenly.

Julian looked at him surprised, he hadn't thought Tori to be so bold, **but with his sister complex, it's only natural.**

Saku continued writing and did not look up "No, I am not here to hurt her"

"Then why are you here"

"Because Julian asked me to study with you two"

"Don't be coy, answer the question"

"I've already answered the question" Saku stopped writing.

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"I mean why did you come to Tomoeda"

"I'm here to learn through the college" Saku raised her head.

"Why here, why not in Russia"

"I'm closer to family here"

"Bull shit"

"Fuck you"

'BANG' "SHUT UP" that had come from Julian. Both Saku and Tori was surprised at his outburst, he was usually so happy and calm.

"What the hell is going on in here" the trio looked towards the now open door and there was the mistress of the cards as confused as the day Kero came out of the Clow book and declared her the Cardcaptor.

"Stay out of our business monster, (you can guess who said that) me and Julian have to get rid of this threat. So go away"

"I'm not a threat," Saku shouted.

"Yeh right, then why are you here"

"I've already told you, to get and education"

"Yeh and kill people on the side"

"Tori there haven't been any killings" Julian said

"I don't kill people"

"I bet you don't"

"I don't kill humans, I only kill demons" the room became eerily silent, no one moved, or spoke, or took a breath. Saku sat back down, looked down at her book and closed her eyes.

"You're a demon slayer?" Julian asked surprised.

"Yes" Saku mumbled.

"If you're a demon slayer then why are you here" Tori asked sceptically.

"Because a hoard of demons are approaching Tomoeda and your sister is in danger" anger now rekindling inside Saku.

Sakura shouted "A hoard of demons?"

"DEMONS, WHERE, WHERE, LET ME AT'M, LET ME AT'M, I'LL SAVE YOU SAKURA." Kero flew into the room at full speed surprising everyone in the room, Saku looked as if she was about to die, _WHAT the hell is Keroberos doing here, but wait if Keroberos is here that means!_

Kero looked at the new addition to the group and froze _DAMM IT_ he had revealed himself before a non-magical person. "Keroberos?" All looked to Saku who had spoken in such a tiny whisper.

Kero was surprised "how the hell do you know me?"

Saku clamped her hand over her mouth. "I… I… I have to go" and with that she picked up her books and got up and left.

Tori looked confused "what the hell was that all about".

-/-

"And you left just like that?" Lilly, Haku and Chihiro had gone to Lilly's after school to do homework however Lilly had been worried about her mother so she was slightly upset but it did not dampen her mood and she was talking with Chihiro and Haku about their pasts and how they met.

"What else could I do, I had my parents to go back to" Chihiro defended.

"Kinda reminds me of the Peter Pan and Wendy story," Lilly thought out loud.

"Whose Peter Pan and Wendy?" Haku asked innocently. Chihiro and Lilly sweat dropped. "Never mind Haku it's just a story," Chihiro said.

The next thing they knew, the front door is opened and then slammed, a sobbing figure runs from the door and through to another door which let to a bedroom, the figure opened the door and slammed it behind them. Lilly, who had like Chihiro and Haku, jumped at the loud slamming door, could hear sobbing coming from the room. With an apology to the pair she excused herself and went into the room to find her mother on her stomach on the bed, arms covering her face and crying her eyes out. _What the hell did they do this time?_

Lilly cautiously walked over to the bed "mum… mum are you ok? What happened, is everything all right?" she sat down on the bed and tried to hug her mother. "Did you fight with Tori… did Julian accidentally make you remember again?"

"No"

"Then what happened?"

"Keroberos"

"Keroberos? What has he got to do with this?"

"I saw him"

"WHAT, he revealed himself to you?"

"Kinda, I accidentally let it slip that a hoard of demons were going to attack Tomoeda and I was here to stop them to Sakura and the others, Sakura screamed and Keroberos thought that she was being attacked so he came in expecting a fight"

"So then what happened?" Lilly was beginning to not like the outcome.

"I ran, but not before calling out his name" by now Sakura had stopped crying.

"You do know what this means do you?" Now Lilly was very worried.

Sakura looked at her daughter as if the world was just about to end. "He's here"

-/-

"A hoard of demons are after me?" the young card mistress was now in her room at her desk thinking about what had happened earlier in the evening, not only had the appearance of the Oran's been a surprise but now she was being hunted down by demons, what else could go wrong.

Kero who was now sitting at the windowsill looking at the night sky, the Dead or alive 4 game he was playing earlier lay still after his rush to apparently save his mistress, title screen still showing on the TV screen, Yue had gone to Tokyo tower to think. He was also thinking about earlier but not about the demons. "Don't worry Sakura, Clow fought off demons all the time, they were after his power, like all demons are after. Power"

Sakura looked toward the window "Kero, are you ok, you sound distracted"

"I'm ok, it's just that girl, how did she know me?"

"I don't know, both she and her sister seem strange, but I don't feel anything from them I didn't even have any dreams about them, do you think…"

Kero looked back to Sakura "that they are here for evil purposes… I don't know" he turned back to the sky "I don't know"

-/-

Ooohhhhh I did not expect that to happen but it did so now the plot thickens Just like the thunderstorm a few days ago when everything flooded and Homebase in Bicester had to shut early to get rid of all the water HAHAHA. I'll try to update soon but with the thought of Disney making Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian there is not enough space in my brain to remember things like this, so I'll try.

See ya'll


	7. Chapter 6

Hello…Hey I said I was working on it but with little inspiration it is rather difficult and besides I'm working long hours AND I have 2 sisters to contend with.

I don't know how this chapter will turn out so I can't give you fair warning to if it becomes too weird just see it through and hopefully it will make sense.

-/-

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Exclamation'

**Julian thinking**

_**Yue thinking**_

(Author's note)

(_Author's note with sarcasm_)

/Lyrics shortened to satisfy T+C/

Hidden Lives, Hidden Destiny Chapter 6

-/-

(Normal POV)

It had been 6 weeks since the incident when Kero had revealed himself to Sakura Oran and nothing had happened since then, although Sakura had been avoiding the others a lot and was rather quiet in class, also the card mistress seemed to be preoccupied with the demonic threat and had been training during her free time.

Chihiro, Haku and Lilly had become great friends, but Chihiro and Haku never got to see Lilly's 'sister' as she had locked herself in her room everyday after college and never came out. However the three did get to know the Cardcaptor crew very well but since both groups had left all mention of magic, spirits and ghosts out of their conversations no one knew what the other had accomplished. But that would be the least of their problems.

-/-

Julian was looking worriedly at his mysterious friend sitting at her desk in class (one that Tori is not in). She was slouched with her head propped up with one hand and looking at the table as if it had told her to be emotionless. Her eyes were glazed and showed no emotion. Sakura hadn't said anything to Tori or Julian in 6 weeks and it was worrying Julian to no end. **Why am I feeling this way?**

_**Maybe you like her**._

**Shut up Yue. Hey, why are you butting in anyway, don't you usually sleep during class**

_**I ****do but your worrying is keeping me awake so either stop worrying or talk to her**_

**How can I do that when she won't talk to me, or anyone else for that matter?**

_**How long has she been mute?**_

**6 weeks**

_**Best to get her talking or she'll start ignoring even her teachers**_

**You know, you can't talk like that when even you have trouble talking to people**

_**That's because I've had a bad past, or don't you remember what I told you about Dranzer**_

**That makes the two of you; I seem to keep reminding her of a past love by accident **

_**How did you do that?**_

**I don't know, but she may not be human from the information she has given me, and she has a conflicting aura according to Tori**

_**How would he know?**_

**I think he got his powers back**

_**So what do you know about her then**_

**She was with this guy, and his father didn't like the relationship so he got rid of her**

_**It may just be a coincidence that her story is like mine**_

**Or it could be her, you never know**

_**Where do you get that saying from anyway?**_

**I don't know, I'm gonna have to talk to you later as Ms. Longshore will be here in a minute**

_**Who's Ms. Longshore?**_

**My teacher**

-/-

"Lilly your sister's been really quiet lately, is it because of what happened at my house" Sakura asked from behind Lilly. Sakura, Lilly, Li, Meiling, Madison, Chihiro and Haku were in homeroom before class, and no one else was there. Sakura had told Li, Madison and Meiling what had happened and had had an eye on Lilly for any sign of knowing about the Sakura cards. But there had been none.

Lilly turned back toward the young girl "I guess, she's hardly said a word since then and she has hardly eaten anything. Your brother must have hurt her real bad to make her like this".

Meiling struck up an 'I know everything' pose and stated "no amount of bullying can make someone that depressed in one night, only that stuffed toy can do that"

"I AM NOT A STUFFED TOY, WENCH!" Kero's face suddenly appeared in front of Meiling. Sakura, Li, Meiling and Madison got a frightened look on their faces; once again Kero had revealed himself in front of non-magical people. Chihiro and Haku gave a confused look to each other and then Sakura as the toy had come out of her bag while Lilly was surprised that Kero was so sensitive about his false form.

"Wow. I didn't know that any spirit other than Haku could come out of the spirit world" Chihiro blabbed and then slapped her hands over her mouth in realization of what she had said. Haku looked at her and raised his eyebrows in disbelief, the Cardcaptor crew all looked shocked and Lilly shook her head in sad humour (like when someone says a bad joke and others shake their heads).

"Haku you're a spirit".

"How did you die?"

"What is it like to die?"

"What is the spirit world?"

"Why did you have to say that?"

"I am not a spirit, I am a powerful Guardian, Keroberos, the guardian beast of the seal".

"Kero, stop being so proud".

"Shut up demon slayer girl"

"Kero get back in the bag someone's coming!" footsteps could be heard outside the door of the classroom, everyone stopped talking and Kero quickly flew into Sakura's bag. A shadow could be seen under the door and then the door opened to reveal… Nikki, Rita, Chelsea and Zachary.

"Hi Guys" Zachary called.

"That was close" Lilly whispered. The others nodded in agreement.

-/-

"Sakura" Sakura did not act as though she had heard "Sakura are you ok, you haven't said anything to me in 6 weeks and I fear that you may be endangering your health" (so even he has noticed). It was true, Sakura looked like she had lost a stone or two.

"Just leave me alone" was her silent reply.

Julian had no time to reply to her monotone comment as their teacher walked in with a Chinese girl about their age who had stopped and stayed by the door.

"Class I have an announcement to make, and you must listen, every class is being told this as is will be a college wide activity" most students looked up in wonder. "Selected students from the college" Ms. Longshore continued "will compete with seven other colleges in a mental agility game or, to those who have no intellect, an inter-school pop quiz". Most of those who had seemed interested were now groaning in detest. "Those I feel should be in the challenge from this class have been chosen from past tests and quizzes I have given before. They are: Roland Long, Julian Star, James Thomas and Sakura Oran." Sakura was still looking at the table as if she hadn't even heard Ms. Longshore come in. "And if miss Chang would like to enter she may do so. All students chosen will go against each other to find a final six and these six will compete against the other schools, so that's six contestants for each school.

"Cool" someone shouted from the back but only got stares from his fellow classmates.

Ms. Longshore turned towards the door, "now I would like to present miss Meiran Shing from China" she had written Meiran's name on the board as she spoke and then turned back towards the class.

"Why don't you sit next to Sakura over there" the entire class looked towards Sakura's desk. Ms. Longshore made a face "She's the one that looks so… deflated" the students sniggered as Ms. Longshore's voice gave a sound that shouted with pity 'what is that sorry looking dead thing doing in my class'.

Meiran sat down on the chair on the left of Sakura and leaned toward the girl "hello again my old friend".

Julian was surprised as Sakura moved her head towards the new student "it's good to see you again, Mei".

-/-

"She actually spoke".

"Yeh, what's even more surprising is the fact that they seem to have known each other for a long time".

"Do you think we could get that Chinese girl to tell us why Sakura is here?"

"I don't think so, it seems that they haven't been in contact for a while" Julian had been telling Tori what happened in class during lunch, the two had separated themselves from the other students to talk.

Sakura and Meiran were walking together on the other side of the football pitch talking. Tori and Julian were watching them. "Nice way to get her out of her slump though" Tori commented.

"But for how long" Julian stated, "Sakura doesn't look so well, she may have been starving herself, she's so thin".

"Could also be that boyfriend trouble you were telling me about" Tori wondered, "we haven't known her long before the fight, he could be the reason for her weight loss".

"You could be right" Julian replied, "She never seemed to be very happy here"

Tori and Julian thought for a while, another group of students had an MP3 player with them and were using speakers to let others hear, there was a song playing so Tori listened to it.

/(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Bring me to life/

"That's one of Immortal Fire's songs" Julian pointed out.

"How did you know" Tori asked confused as to why he knew.

"I have her album, I got it because I heard one of her songs while talking to Sakura after the bun incident. I noticed how it seemed so much like Sakura so I brought the album, it seems that Immortal Fire is just like Sakura as their feelings are the same. In one song she talks about how she is looking for her love, another she talks about how the memories of him are keeping her sane, there is another with a strange love triangle in it. You should listen to her music Tori. You might learn a thing or two."

"Maybe I should" Tori replied even more surprised that Julian could be so into depressing music. _Or maybe it's Yue who's interested._

-/-

So that's it and Tori's doing some thinking about the past and the present, and Sakura's past is about to be revealed, also Julian's feelings seem to be changing. This is so sweet; sorry I'm watching Beyblade at the minute so I'm kinda quoting. Bring me to life does not belong to me, it belongs to Evanescence. I am gonna try to get the next chapter up quickly but it might be a while so bare with me.


	8. Chapter 7

Hello…Hey I said I was working on it but with little inspiration it is rather difficult and besides I'm working long hours AND I have 2 sisters to contend with.

I don't know how this chapter will turn out so I can't give you fair warning to if it becomes too weird just see it through and hopefully it will make sense.

-/-

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Exclamation'

**Julian thinking**

_**Yue thinking**_

(Author's note)

(_Author's note with sarcasm_)

/Lyrics shortened to satisfy T+C/

Hidden Lives, Hidden Destiny Chapter 7

-/-

(Normal POV Avalon Residence)

'Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring…' Sakura once again tried to call Eli over the phone, but had once again failed to call when he was actually home. Sakura was in her room, sitting on the bed with the phone to her ear waiting for the other end to pick up, Kero was at the windowsill watching her and also looking at the moonless sky _Yue's gonna be weak tonight_ he thought_._

"Argh, why won't he answer" Sakura became frustrated and threw the phone to the bottom of the bed (she was at the top).

"Don't forget about the time difference Sakura, he could still be asleep over there" Kero looked towards his mistress and then looked back out the window.

Sakura looked agitated "but I have been remembering the time difference, it is as though he isn't even there".

"Uh Sakura" Kero stood up still facing outside "I think I know why he doesn't answer".

"Why".

"Because he's here".

"WHAT" Sakura ran towards the window and sure enough Eli was outside walking up towards the front door with a Spinner Sun and Ruby Moon in Tow (in full forms).

Tori knocked on the door and came in "Monster, what's all this racket about".

Sakura looked towards her brother "we have a guest".

Tori was confused "What".

"We…" Sakura was interrupted, as there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" and with that Sakura ran out the room, down the stairs, opened the door and hugged her English friend.

"Well, that was unexpected" Eli stumbled.

"It's good to see you again Eli" Sakura said happily.

"You too" Eli replied, still a little startled from the surprise hug, "but I am here for business you see".

"So you know about the demons then".

"She told you then".

"Yes, I… Wait how did you know Sakura told me about the demons".

"I was the one that told her to come here, all of this is my doing".

Tori appeared at the doorway "I should have known you had something to do with this, this isn't one of your life threatening tests is it?"

Sakura looked from her brother to Eli. "You should come inside I'll make some tea" and with that she walked past her brother and went into the kitchen with the others following.

"This isn't a test" Ruby cooed "But there will be one if it hasn't happened already"

Sakura and Tori looked at her confused "A test, what kind of test?" Tori asked looking at Eli sceptically.

"It has nothing to do with me, I wasn't the one who figured out that the demons wanted the cards" Eli tried to look innocent but it wasn't working. _Yeh right_ Tori thought.

"He's right" Kero piped up.

Sakura screamed (like whenever Yue or Keroberos showed up), she thought that Kero was still upstairs, everyone else sweat dropped. "I thought that you had stayed upstairs"

"No way, when he comes over it's always important" Kero jabbed his paw at Eli. Once again everyone sweat dropped.

"Kero, why don't you and Spinner go up stairs and play video games while we talk" Eli suggested.

"But I wanna hear what you have to say" Kero protested.

"What's the point you already know about it from Clow". Kero relented and he and Spinner went out the room.

"So this was Clow's idea" Tori stated as he sat down.

-/-

(The next day)

Chihiro and Haku were walking to the Oran flat as they had arranged to go to the mall together, this would be the first time Chihiro and Haku had got to see Sakura as she had been illusive as ever, until Meiran had arrived that is.

They got to the flat door when they saw a Chinese girl by it. "Meiran, is that you" Chihiro exclaimed, surprised to see her friend from ages ago.

The Chinese girl turned around to face them. "Chihiro! What the hell are you doing here I thought you lived down south?"

"It is you Meiran, how cool. I came here with my parents about 3 months ago and I've been studying at the same high school as Light and her sister goes to the college"

"Sister? Light doesn't have a sister, she has a half brother though" Meiran was confused "unless you're talking about Sakura then you mean mother, well technically Fire"

"Sakura and Lilly, I mean Fire and Light are mother and daughter? Wow I didn't know that!" Chihiro seemed delighted by this new arrangement, while Haku just looked confused _what __are__ they talking about_.

Meiran looked worried "you didn't?" She asked.

Chihiro had no time to reply as the door opened up and Sakura stood in the doorway. "I thought I heard somebody out here, hi Mei. Chihiro so you are here, Lilly said you were but I didn't actually think it was YOU"

Chihiro walked right up to Sakura and looked her in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter Sakura, or as a matter of fact a son either" you could see the proverbial steam coming out of her ears.

Sakura was shocked "how did you find out" she looked towards Meiran who tried to look innocent. "Never mind, yes Lilly is my daughter and yes she does have a half brother, although he isn't a natural child, he's actually my evil clone with someone else's DNA added (figured it out yet)"

"Who?"

"Dark Fire, a new one anyway, the old one didn't come back"

"WHAT? HOW COME YOU NEVER TELL ME THESE THINGS?"

Sakura had her hands to her ears as Chihiro was so loud, Lilly came through the door with 2 bags and shut the door, eyes wincing a little as she had also been affected by the shout. "Please Chihiro, be quiet as Shugo-Juu have sensitive hearing and your starting to make a scene" Lilly was right, people from other apartments were coming out of their rooms to see what the noise was, Chihiro apologized and they all ran down to the outside and then walked to the mall, Lilly giving Sakura one of the bags and they slung them on their backs.

"Anything else you wanna tell me about the others?" Chihiro was walking along side Sakura with Haku holding her other hand. Since they had confessed Chihiro and Haku had been going out when there was time

"Well" Sakura started, "Water is my brother Draciel as you know, Dark Fire is Ryo Guard, Earth is Relena Naline, Wind is Middie Lite, Dark Wind is Solo Prince and Dark Earth is Kagome Higurashi, and they all hold the sacred elemental powers that I have given to each generation of Elementals".

Meiran smirked "With the way you're saying that, it's as if you thought you were some type of god"

Sakura laughed, "No actually I'm a princess".

-/-

/Together in all these memories

I see your smile

All the memories I hold dear

Darling you know I love you till the end of time

All of my memories

Keep you near

In silent moments

Imagine you'd be here

All of my memories

Keep you near

The silent whispers, silent tears

All of my memories/

A tall male with short black hair was sitting at a desk drinking a cup of tea, he had dark brown eyes and his mouth was shut tightly. He had a radio next to him on the desk and was playing Immortal Fire, Memories. This mad man opened his mouth and whispered, "So the time has come".

-/-

(Later)

"Hey Sakura, I heard that there is a comp at the college on Friday" Chihiro asked with a glass of coke in one hand.

"Yeh me and Mei are in it" Sakura responded also with a glass of coke.

The girls (and Haku) were in the kitchen drinking coke and playing Monopoly while talking about everything and catching up. The Elementals had been separated for 1000 years and were only starting to get back together again (and from what I saw above they might have to do it quickly). Lilly looked at Meiran and then back at Sakura "who else is in it".

Meiran looked at Lilly "Julian, Kirana, Tristan and Tori".

Haku snorted, "I'm not surprised those two are in it."

Sakura looked shocked "Haku! Their good. With me specializing in history and literature, Mei in Asian culture and martial arts, Tori with medical, science and geography, Julian with food and math, Tristan with Sports and TV, and Kirana with fashion and music, we are an unbeatable team"

"We'll see" Haku replied

-/-

SO Haku has no faith in the team, a mad man has appeared and I have another song, which is Memories, by Within Temptation (my new favourite artist) And I have changed something in the past chapters so you might want to re read them. I HAVE got a plot for after the competition however it will go very Bad for Sakura and Lilly so you might want to get a tissue when it comes up. Well it's 1:20 in the morning now so I better put this up and go to bed, as I have to be at work at 10:00. WHO THE HELL WORKS AT 10AM ON A SUNDAY. See ya.


	9. Chapter 8

Hi it's me again back from the dead. It's hard to write anything when you have no inspiration and when your trying to raise money and train for an event in China at the same time (by the way if you wanna donate, ask) 2,500 pounds I gotta raise _so it's a good thing the event is next October._ Also I've been busy with overtime at work and have not had much time to do anything else. BUT I DO HAVE A NEW LAPTOP SO I NEVER HAVE TO COMPETE WITH MY SISTERS EVER AGAIN, Unfortunately my Microsoft office installation subscription has expired so I once AGAIN have to reinstall Microsoft office from mum's CD.

Warning: there will be a death in this chapter and I may make it a T or M rating, I have warned you so don't flame me for giving you nightmares, this will be in the dream sequence.

-/-

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Exclamation'

**Julian thinking**

_**Yue thinking**_

(Author's note)

(_Author's note with sarcasm_)

/Lyrics shortened to satisfy T+C/

Hidden Lives, Hidden Destiny Chapter 8

-/-

(Normal POV, The day before the comp)

Sakura, Madison, Meilin and Li were at the park having a picnic, Tori and Julian were with them but at the minute they were getting some ice cream. Meilin had insisted that she brought her radio because she wanted to know what all the fuss was about with this Immortal Fire woman. Sakura had said that they could use Julian's CD and one of Madison's mother's CD players but Meilin protested that she wouldn't be able to hear people's comments on her, and she also wanted to hear songs from other people as well. At this moment the DJ was talking about a contest for couples.

"Wouldn't it be nice to win that contest?" Meilin swooned, wishing that she and Li could enter that contest if he hadn't fallen in love with Sakura.

Madison nodded "Yeh, if only I had a boyfriend" both she and Meilin sighed, Li looked as if the two of them had gone mad.

"ICE CREAM" a voice from far away shouted. The group had turned to the voice to find Julian and Tori walking towards them, Julian once again happy and Tori angry that he once again had to pay for the brat's ice cream.

"Thanks guys" the group answered taking the ice cream. The DJ on the radio had stopped talking about the contest and was now announcing the next song, Somewhere by Immortal fire.

"Finally" Meilin shouted.

"What's the matter with you" Tori asked.

"I was wondering what all the fuss was about with her"

"Why couldn't you ask me for her album" Julian wondered.

Li turned to Julian "because she's difficult"

"Shut up I'm listening" Meilin shouted and the others shut up,_ brat_ Tori thought.

/Wherever you are

I won't stop searching

Whatever it takes me to know

I'll find you somewhere

I'll keep on trying

Until my dying day

I just need to know

Whatever has happened?

The truth will free my soul/

"She sounds so sad" Meilin sighed.

"Yue says he recognizes the voice" Julian's eyes turned from lilac to brown.

Tori looked at Julian "why didn't you tell us this earlier".

Julian looked back to Tori "because I only just found out, Yue's been asleep all the other times her songs have been on".

Tori rolled his eyes "talk about your missing link". Sakura gave her brother that look when he picks on her.

"Who are you calling a missing link?" complained Julian angrily. Although it wasn't Julian, Julian was the one who spoke but it was in Yue's voice, so technically it was Yue who spoke.

Madison looked impressed "wow Yue, I didn't know you had the backbone to talk back like that", everyone burst out laughing while Yue/Julian blushed.

-/-

(That night)

"Do you think you should tell her?"

"No".

"But she has a right to know".

"And I have a right to live".

"What about love?"

"He's better off without me".

"I guess for you it's a lose, lose situation".

"All I want is for them to be happy".

"But will they be happy if they're dead?"

Two figures were standing in a dark bedroom, one by the door and the other sitting on the bed. They had been discussing the topic of revealing their identities to the CC crew (don't worry you know who they are) for 3 hours and were still in disagreement. They had heard that the demonic threat on the girl was worsening and they may need backup very soon.

"We need the others," the figure on the bed said softly. "It's the only way".

The figure by the door nodded "you know what's best Sakura".

-/-

(Day of the comp)

'Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep' the alarm clock sounded as a hand from beneath the bed sheets rose up and picked it up, the hand then took the alarm clock back down underneath the sheets and the alarm stopped. A sigh was heard from the desk drawer as it opened and Kero popped his head out rubbing his eyes, "my, my Sakura didn't you want to wake up early so you could make lunch for Julian and your brother"

"Yes I did" called a voice from the bed. The card mistress came out from underneath the sheets and placed her alarm clock back where it belonged on the shelf above her bed, she then proceeded to get dressed while Kero went back to bed, Sakura then went down stairs where her father was already preparing the lunch-boxes for later, there was 7. "Huh? Father why 7" she enquired.

"Well there's one for you, one for Tori, two for Julian, one for me, one for Madison and one for your new friend Sakura, she seems very nice although I don't like the way that Tori is treating her, getting her all upset." Adian replied. "This could be a peace offering" however Sakura didn't share his enthusiasm _she'll just think it's poisoned_.

A little while later, while they were wrapping up the lunches into two piles, Tori came down. Tori took one look at his little sister and sat down at the table as his father gave him his and Sakura's breakfast (he had done it as they were making the lunches). "It's gonna rain today" he said, Sakura and Adian looked at him strangely.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because you were up before me," Tori replied showing that characteristically older brother smile of his.

Sakura put her hands in a fist, made a face and shook with anger. "You" she growled, and then noticed her father and calmed down.

"I'll bring the lunches with me later" Adian offered, his two children nodding their agreement. Tori and Sakura ate their breakfast and got their gear to go to school (or college) and then made their way to meet up with Julian (Sakura still having to chase after Tori).

-/-

(Past)

Dranzer's mother had been the daughter of the alpha of their tribe and had a high rank as she had been their only offspring, Dranzer's father had been a magician/warrior in the last war and had gained his rank of general through his leadership skills and gained a lot of allies throughout his life. In the past, however hard he tried, Mumei (meaning nameless (Dranzer's father)) could not find a partner and so had created an heir from his DNA and turned it into a spirit; the child (Dragoon) became a bit-beast and had the power of the winds. However when the child was two, Mumei was not satisfied and wanted to have more guardian children, but he had not found a way to create beings with the other elements and had to resort to using an external source... Fenikkusu (meaning phoenix (Dranzer's mother)). Fenikkusu had fallen for him quite easily and quickly bore him a child (Dranzer) with the power of fire; however Mumei became bored of his mate and planned to getting rid of her. His guardian children are now 9 months and 3½ and soon he will have two more (Drigger and Draciel) as he had finally found away to create more guardian children with the powers of water and earth without the use of an external source.

-/-

_(Dream (Back to present))_

"_Look mommy, I caught a rabbit"._

_A young girl looking around 9, holding up a rabbit by the ears and running towards her mother, had cried out about her catch, "well done little one, and on your first hunt to" the child had grinned childishly at her mothers comment, proud of what she had accomplished, even though the target had been chased to her by her mother, the older woman had to laugh. "Now I'll teach you how to prepare it for cooking" she and the girl sat down by the other rabbits that she had caught and the mother showed her daughter how to skin the rabbits and wash the flesh, and then how to remove the flesh from the carcass without damaging it. "Now we need to make a fire," the mother said picking up the flesh and putting it all on a pile of leaves so she could get some firewood. The little girl went to help her mother with the wood, when she heard a snap of a twig from far away, the child turned toward her mother who had also heard the noise and was tense. "Little one stay close to me" the girl ran to her mother and gripped her waist, anything that made her mother give that tone had to be dangerous._

_Many footsteps could be heard from all around them _maybe they want our catches_ the girl wondered, however the footsteps were coming closer and louder and then a smell hit the child's nose, it belonged to her father's soldiers. 100 human soldiers came out into the clearing and raised their weapons at the mother and child. _This isn't right_ the child wondered, however the woman seemed to know what was coming and held a steady face and bended her knees slightly, ready for an attack. "Fenikkusu Kawashimi, you are hereby given the death sentence," The leader recited. The child became frightened and griped her mother tighter _Why do they want to kill mommy.

"_On what grounds" the women yelled._

"_On the grounds of treason"_

"_Does the general know about this" Fenikkusu asked._

"_No, we didn't think that the general would like it if he knew that his wife had tried to kill his son"_

_The child's eyes widened considerably, _Dragoon is hurt?_ "Why would I hurt the boy" Fenikkusu asked enraged at them for assuming that she would do something like that._

"_Why don't you tell us" the leader spoke again, "the child will be spared but you have to hand over your life to us"_

"_You won't take us" Fenikkusu shouted removing her daughter from her waist and started attacking the soldiers, slicing, cutting, biting, slashing and burning her way through the troop. Screams had made her turn around in fear and she saw that one of them had grabbed her daughter and placed a blade to her throat, the leader grabbed Fenikkusu from behind and heard her scream as he stabbed her with a longsword, the blade running through the spine, heart and a lung, and coming out at her chest, blood seeping through her top. Fenikkusu's eyes widened and then dulled as life left her, whispering her daughters name as she slid off the longsword and landed with a 'thump' on the ground, lying on her front, head facing the ground, as blood pooled around her, "Dranzer"._

"_NNNNNOOOOOOOOO" the child screamed, trying to get away from her human cage, young Dranzer watched her mother die right in front of her and was now feeling hysteria, grief, fear, anger and hatred all at once, her eyes flickering from the normal white background, black pupils and her unusual red iris', to plain red eyes and black pupils (like Inuyasha when he switches from normal to sadistic demon). The leader twisted his grip on the longsword so it faced downward and rammed it through Fenikkusu's skull with a crack and drew it back out, more blood and even some grey matter was coming out from the wound. Dranzer screamed again, watching as her mother was mutilated, her eyes still switching colours. The leader laughed and started to walk over to Dranzer until he saw her face, her eyes now red, claws and fangs extended and a growl running deep in her throat. The leader laughed again but was suddenly attacked by the demonic Dranzer, by the time she had finished with him, he had deep wounds all over his body and a hole through his stomach. Dranzer turned to the last 50 soldiers still alive and bared her fangs, the soldiers tried to attack her but she was too fast and easily took them all out, each with wounds as serious as their superior._

_Dranzer stood and looked at the carnage she had inflicted, eyes now back to normal, blood was everywhere, on the bodies, on the ground, even on her. She walked over to her mother dragging her feet as she moved, and collapsed on her mother's body and hugged it, bursting into tears, Dranzer cried until her throat was sore and her tears had dried up, "mommy, mommy, mommy… MOMMY"._

_(End dream)_

"Sakura, Sakura… Sakura wake up you're scaring me. Sakura"

"Mum please wake up"

"M'lady"

Lilly and Meiran had been trying to wake up Sakura for the past ten minutes, but had no luck in waking her up. Lilly had been alerted to her mothers screams and had alerted Meiran through telepathy, they had tried to calm her enough to stop screaming, but when they thought it had worked Sakura started growling and had transformed into her demonic self and started thrashing around. Not long after that Sakura had stopped thrashing only to burst into tears and cry out 'mommy' repeatedly, thoroughly scaring the others. Meiran was just about to throw water on her again when Sakura shot up from her lying position and was shaking all over with a rough breath and beads of sweat all over her, her eyes open in fright and looking into nothingness. "Sakura… Sakura are you ok"

"What the hell happened?"

"Why did you transform". Sakura looked as if she had not heard them, and continued to stare at nothing.

Meiran went to hold Sakura on the shoulder for support. "Sakura"

"DON'T TOUCH ME" Sakura flung out her arm to stop Meiran from touching her, "I need some time alone" she whispered and fell back down on the bed and tried to go back to sleep.

"Mum, this has already happened three times already and you haven't told us anything, and besides it's time to get up anyway we have to leave for school in ten minutes" Lilly looked at the alarm clock.

"WHAT, why didn't you wake me up?" Sakura got up and hurriedly got dressed.

"Well duh, cos you were screaming and yelling 'mommy' in your sleep again, that's why" Meiran teased.

"Good thing I packed the lunches" Lilly sighed.

-/-

'Welcome to the first inter-school Quiz championships' a sign exclaimed from outside the college gates, as competitors and spectators entered the protective walls of the campus. Luckily for late arrivals, there would be a speech at the start, which would take 15 minutes before the competition actually started. Tori and Julian were looking at the bulletin board in the main hall with Tristan and Kirana looking at the schedule for the comp, they would be playing third with a group from the Tokyo College for Engineering. "That's a lot of good teams" Tori commented.

"And it'll take the week to get done" Kirana added.

"It'll be hard to play against Tokyo College for Engineering as I used to go to school there." Tristan muttered but letting his team-mates hear.

"Just don't forget where your loyalties lie." Tori demanded.

"He won't". The small group turned to find Mei and Sakura behind them, Sakura looking rather pale.

Julian looked worried "Sakura are you gonna be ok playing today, you look like you're sick, don't she Tori?" Tori stuttered

"No I'll be fine" Sakura reassured. "Its only lack of sleep that is making me look like a ghost, don't worry about me". Sakura looked at the schedule and then proceeded to the hall.

"I worry about her," Julian mumbled.

-/-

WWHHHOOOOOOO I finally finished, I would have got it in quicker however I had no inspiration what so ever to do the last scene, then our phone line provider cut us off without warning so I had to go three days without the internet (by the way I do have broadband) then I had to find the names of the schools that are in the competition so that took longer, and I couldn't even get to my email, BT IS SUCH A BTCH. However I will be needing a lot of time on these next few chapters as my mind cant grasp the concept of what is supposed to be happening, so you will have to be very patient with me.

Somewhere does not belong to me, it belongs to Within Temptation (see a pattern?) and don't flame me unless you have a good reason to, complaining simply because you wet your pants while reading the dream sequence is a s-t reason and will be ignored, I did warn you.


End file.
